Amelia Cygnus Black
by SAmmyhplover
Summary: This is the story of Amelia Cygnus Black, fatherless for most all of her life. Soon she will learn who the he is. Things will change, but are they for the better or worse?   Better summery inside
1. Prologue

My name is Amelia Cygnus Macdonald.

I have long, lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes. I am tall at about 5'8 and I am very slender bodied.I am also quite fair skinned.

Daughter of Mary Macdonald, and Sirius Black (But I don't know that yet).

Yeah I bet that's confusing but I hope to clear things up for you. I am going to take you through my memories.

Why, because I think it's a good story and I want you to hear it.

So hold on while I try to recount this as best as I can**.**

**

* * *

**

**(So that is the prologue, Hope you enjoy**

**Much love,**

**Sam~)**


	2. Diagon Alley

I remember in my childhood that my subject of my father was a sore spot for my mother. In fact my relatives were just as clueless as I was.

I would like to think that he was a brave and noble auror, who died on a super secret mission. And I couldn't know who he was because of the severity of the mission

But it's more likely he was some bum who couldn't bother to be a part of my life.

I didn't really resent him, it's hard to resent a ghost and that was kind of what he was to me.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I rolled over and glanced up my quidditch calendar.

July was a picture of my favorite team the Hollyhead Harpies, moving of course just like any magical picture did. That's when I saw the date July 10th AKA my birthday more specific my 11th birthday.

I had been waiting for this moment for the last few years. Today I would get my Hogwarts letter!

I jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs turned the corner into the kitchen were my mother was waiting.

She made my favorite breakfast foods, Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries, scrambled eggs, and bacon. My mouth watered with the smell, I hopped over to the table and sat next to mom.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." She smiled at me

"Thank you so much mom, this all looks wonderful!" I said as I started digging in to the food. I was halfway through when I heard a tapping sound from the window. I immediately stood up and ran over to the sill and sure enough it was a brown barn owl.

"Oh my god mom do you think it's my letter? I practically squealed at her.

She still sat at the table chuckling "Well the only way to find out is the let the owl in!"

"Oh yeah, that." I slammed the window open and the owl hopped in and onto the dining table.

There it was tied to the birds leg was a letter with the Hogwarts crest.

I tore into it and started to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Macdonald

we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenics Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I think I remember screaming in the heat of the moment. "Mom, this is it it's my Hogwarts letter!"

Mom laughed again "Well finish up your breakfast and we'll head to diagon alley"

I scarfed down my food and ran back upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Of course I had been to diagon alley before; I had even been there during the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students gathering their school supplies. But this time everything felt different, I felt like I belonged.

We slowly but surely made it through the list and only had one thing left, the wand!

Mom went off to go get an errand done and I went to ollivanders I walked through the door and I could practically feel the magic coursing through the shop.

I walked up to the counter and was about to ring the small bell when an old man walked out of the back room.

He beamed at me "Hello young lady, how can I help you today?"

"Uh I…I was hoping that I could maybe buy a wand" I suddenly felt intimidated, I had a feeling as if there was more than meets the eye with Mr. Ollivander but then again my mother always said I had a vast imagination.

"Of course my dear girl" He pulled out a tape measure "Put out you wand arm." He must have noticed my hesitation because he added "That would be your most dominant arm."

I put out my left arm and he started measuring whilst nodding to seemingly himself.

Once he was done he returned to the back of the store, he pulled out a long wand box.

He came back to the place where I standing quite awkwardly if I may add, he pulled out a wand and handed it to me with extreme care. "How about we try this one? 12 inches, made of hawthorn with a core of unicorn hair" He handed it over to me.

I thought back to my conversation with mom and remembered what I was expected to do.

I waved the wand feeling sort of foolish and it was quickly snatched out of my hand.

Soon that wand was replaced with another, this time 15 inches made of holly with a dragon heartstring. The same thing happened with that one, and then another, and another, and yet another.  
We had tried close to twenty wands when my mother walked into the store.

"One moment ma'am, I will be with you soon" Mr. Ollivander said barley looking up from his task at hand.

"Oh no I don't need assistants, I'm just here for my daughter" She smiled and glanced at me.

Ollivander looked up and beamed "Oh miss Mary Macdonald, If I remember correctly which I think I do I placed you with a wand it your first year at Hogwarts. A fine wand indeed 10 inches made of mahogany with a dragon heartstring. Would I be wrong to assume I am correct?"

"No that is it, down to the inch!"

Sudden realization dawned on him, without a word he rushed back to the stacks of boxes muttering to himself

Mom and I shared a quick dumbfounded glance.

He returned once more and handed me yet another wand, as I picked it up I felt a shock so through my body. It wasn't really a bad thing, just odd and slightly amazing!

Blue sparks shot out the end of it and we all knew that this was it.

"Ah to be expected" he muttered under his breath. "Well it seems you have found your wand miss Bl-Macdonald" Looking back I should have noticed something odd about this, whether it be the strange and seemingly random mix up of words. Or maybe the furry that flashed across my mother's face. But I was on a magic high, barley feeling the ground beneath my very feet. A nude veela could have danced by me and I wouldn't have thought about it for a moment. Mr. Ollivander continued "14 inches made of holly and Hippogriff Talon for the core."

We paid the 7 Galleons and left the store.

That night I dreamed of the amazing classes I would be taking, completely content. Now if only it would stay that way.

* * *

**(So that is your first chapter. It's not all that good but I think I like it! I will try and update often but I only have random bouts of writing inspiration. And I would rather give you a brilliant chapter that takes a while then a bunch of awful rushed ones! So hope for the best and don't be disappointed if it's the worst. Oh and I know that I reuse the same words a lot. Sorry it's just me!**

**Much love,**

**Sam~)**


End file.
